In many instances computations require the multiplying of mathematical quantities such as two complex vectors, a real scalar and a complex vector, a complex scalar and a complex vector, and/or a complex matrix and a complex vector. It is of course understood that a complex vector consists of a real portion and an imaginary portion and that each row of a complex matrix is a complex vector. The multiplying of mathematical quantities is especially useful when working with complex N-vectors wherein the N represents a positive integer greater than zero. To-date, no processing unit is known wherein a dot product between two complex N-vectors can be computed.